Do You Know Your Wife?
by brittana11
Summary: seqel to Brittana Takes Over. Brittany and Santana get on the Newlywed game and things of course as always with them get interesting.


Do You Know Your Wife?

"Hello everyone and welcome to this weeks the Newlywed Game, I'm your host Sherri Sheppard." Sherri said walking out. "We have three very interesting couples this week. First up is a couple who has been married for one month is Cooter Mankins and Shannon Besite." she said as they both walked out waving before taking their spots in the first two stools. "Next up is a couple who were literally just married mere hours before this show William Shuester and Emma Pillsberry." she said as Emma walked over to her stool and sprayed Clorox on it. "Wow clean freak. Oh well our final couple is that famous pair who was married about nine months ago Brittany and Santana Lopez-Pierce." she said as Brittany yanked Santana out with her.

"Fucking finally a host I don't want to kill the moment I see them." Santana grumbled as Brittany pulled her into her lap.

"Be nice," Brittany said sweetie, but with a warning tone underneath.

"I'll be nice if no one perves on you, but we have yet to be on a show where someone doesn't perve on you so I'm not holding my breath." Santana retorts.

"Now since we do have a lesbian couple on it had been predetermined that Santana will answer with the husbands." Sherri says ignoring the conversation the two women are having. She had been warned by many hosts to beware of the as they put it the scary Latina and her very nice blonde wife.

"Honestly lady can't we just get on with this. I needs to gets my mack on and my second honeymoon." Santana growls only being held back by Brittany.

"Santana be nice and calm down." Will lectures.

"So as you were all told you've each answered three questions that your spouse will answer. First up to answer is the wives. I hope you women are ready." Sherri said waiting for everyone to agree.

"Yep,"

"Of course,"

"Haven't lost yet,"

"Good now our first question is What is his or her favorite meal you cook?" Sherri asked, "first up to answer is Shannon. So Shannon what do you think Cooter said."

All the women were now sitting with a wall between the husbands and wives. Shannon was thinking very hard as was Emma. Only Brittany was unfazed by the question at all.

"Come on Coach you're taking longer than Brittany when she's taking a math test." Santana shouted earning a giggle from Brittany.

"Um miss no talking-" Sherri was cut off by Will.

"Santana will do as she wishes so it's best to just go with the flow." he suggested.

"He's right," Brittany confirmed.

"Okay so Shannon what is your answer?" Sherri asked.

"Pot roast," Shannon guessed shrugging hoping she was right.

"Cooter,"

"Chicken parmesan," Cooter said a little upset that Shannon hadn't gotten it right.

"Well Emma now it's your turn, same question." Sherri said smiling.

"Hmm that's a little hard, but I'm going to have to go with my mac and cheese." Emma says after thinking for several minutes.

"Finally, but you know that you're wrong the vest dressed man hates mac and cheese." Santana laughs as the look on Will's face tells everyone that she's right.

"San pipe down," Brittany scolds.

"Sorry babe," Santana says looking at the ground.

"Okay, William,"

"It's steak and mash potato," Will says dropping his eyes.

"Well so far this has been a bust question. I guess we've learned who needs to talk about what they like to eat more, Brittany it's your turn same question." Sherri says smiling thinking this blonde won't get it right.

"This is easy she likes it when I reheat our leftovers Chinese food." Brittany says smiling knowing she's right.

"Santana," Sherri whines not wanting to have to invite the woman to say anything as she talks enough as it is.

"My baby is so right. Love you hun." Santana yells, "I'd kiss you, but I'm not a loud to and you'd kill me if I did." she continued trying to convey how much she loved the blonde.

"Well after one question only Brittany and Santana got the question. Now on to the next question. We'll start with you this time Emma. What type of movie does your spouse like most?" Sherri said smiling.

"This should be good," Santana said chuckling.

"San if you don't keep your mouth shut for the rest of this round unless it's to say that I'm right, you won't be getting any for quite some time." Brittany threatened.

The audience ooed at this and Santana scold, but didn't say anything.

"I'm going to go with Comedy." Emma said as the argument between Brittany and Santana if you can call it that was over.

"Will,"

"You're right babe," Will shouts very excited.

"I can't believe it," Emma says smiling.

"Neither can I," Santana whispers to herself.

"Well Brittany what's your answer?" Sherri asks.

"I would have to say Horror though I personal hate them." Brittany says frowning trying to think hard.

"Santana,"

"You have no idea how much I love you babe." Santana gushes.

"I know," Brittany says confidently.

"Enough Shannon it's your turn." Sherri says already getting frustrated with the two women.

"Action?" Shannon shrugs really having no idea.

"Cooter,"

"Really Shannon Action? We both like Sports Documentaries." Cooter growls, he really hates to lose.

"Our next question is Where was your first official date? And Brittany you get to go first." Sherri said actually liking this question.

"That's easy peasy. It was at Breadstixs the first day that Rory was at school or maybe the second." Brittany trailed off thinking.

"Santana,"

"Babe I'm so eating out of you when we finish filming." Santana shouts grinning like an idiot.

"Cool, I can't wait," Brittany shouts back.

"Let's move on Shannon your turn." Sherri said trying to get away from that conversation as fast as possible.

"Our first date, hm...I'd have to say that it was at Breadstixs." Shannon said trying to remember where they're first date would have been.

"Cooter,"

"Finally," was all Cooter said smiling that she finally got one right.

"Now on to Emma, your turn." Sherri says.

"Come on think of it, I don't think we actually ever went on a date." Emma says as Will's face goes ashen.

"Will,"

"I said Sectionals, but she's right." Will says ashamed.

"That said, but moving on we are now finished with this portion of the show. In the lead with fifteen points is Brittany and Santana followed by both Emma and William and Shannon and Cooter who both have five points. After we get back from our commercial break the men and Santana are in the hot seat." Sherri says.

**0000000000000000000000000000 0000000000000000000000000**

"We're back from commercial break and our husbands and Santana are up to answer questions of their wives." Sherri sais as the men plus Santana and the women changed places. "We'll start with Will. What is the most she has ever paid for a pair of shoes?"

"I'm going to go with twenty-five dollars." Will guessed having honestly no idea how much women shoes cost.

"Emma,"

"Fifty, but it's okay babe that's a hard one." Emma sweetly said not blaming him at all.

"Okay Santana-" Sherri was cut off by the Latina.

"Three hundred eighty dollars and fifty cents." Santana cuts in filing her nails confident she was right.

"Brittany,"

"She's right of course cause my babe is so smart." Brittany coos.

"That's right babe," Santana shouts.

"Cooter you're up next, same question." Sherri said.

"Forty?" Cooter questions.

"Shannon,"

"Sorry Coot, but your wrong the most I've spent is thirty." Shannon told him.

"Well it seems that only girls know about shoes this next question should be easier. Santana you will answer first this time. What is your wife's favorite past time?" Sherri says grimacing as she's not looking forward to seeing what these two came up with.

"This is hard as there are two things that I can think of. It's either dancing or making lady babies." Santana muses for a second. "You wanna know what screw it both." she shouts.

"Brittany," Sherri rolls her eyes.

"You know me so well San, I really couldn't decide." Brittany says.

"Okay Cooter it's your turn." Sherri says cutting in before the two girls could say anything else.

"I've got this weight lifting." Cooter says smugly.

"Shannon,"

"Yep, that's how I got these guns and have stayed the football coach." Shannon says smiling.

"That leaves you Will to answer the question." Sherri says mildly impressed that they were two for two so far.

"You know I think I got this one. She'd be cleaning something." Will said smiling.

"Emma,"

"Oh honey you know me so well." Emma gushed.

"We have one more questions for our husbands and Santana. This time we'll start with Cooter. What did your wife wear on your first date?" Sherri said glad to be down to the last question.

"Um I think I would have to say a t-shirt, shorts, tube socks and cleats." Cooter said thinking really hard.

"Shannon,"

"Cooter babe, way to go." Shannon said smiling like an idiot.

"Let's move on to Will now." Sherri said.

"Oh god I can honestly say that I have no idea." Will said shrugging expecting defeat.

"No need to even ask Emma if your right or wrong. Now let's see what Santana's answer is." Sherri says.

"I totally know this, she was wearing a beautiful low cut blue t-shirt that showed off her sexy cleavage. Also short shorts that showed off her amazingly sexy legs and white tennis shoes." Santana said smiling fondly at the memory.

"Brittany,"

"I think you're sexy too babe." Brittany shouted smiling.

"Now that we are done with our first two rounds it's time to move onto our final round. Santana and Brittany with a perfect sixty points and Cooter and Shannon with thirty are moving on while unfortunately for Will and Emma they are eliminated." Sherri says before they go to commercial break.

**0000000000000000000000000000 00000000000000000000000000**

"So here we are at the final question whoever gets it right wins and if both do then Brittany and Santana will win the second honeymoon. This question both partners will write down their answer before showing everyone." Sherri says smiling glad that she was almost rid of the Latina. "So is everyone ready?" she asks.

"Just ask us the damn question so I can win and finally kiss my wife." Santana huffed not noticing that Brittany was glaring at her.

"Fine your question is How old was your spouse when they got their first kiss?" Sherri asks.

They all were scribbling down their answers for three minutes.

"We'll start with Cooter."

"Thirty-six?" Cooter said.

"Shannon your answer,"

"Sixteen?" Shannon questioned.

"And the correct answer for Shannon, thirty-seven and Cooter's is thirteen." Sherri says, "Oh well now onto Santana."

"Six," Santana confidently says.

"Six," Brittany also says.

"You know what I'm through you two know each other better than my couple I've ever met. You win the second honeymoon to Greece." Sherri announces, but it's lost on the two women who are making out with Santana in Brittany's arms.

**0000000000000000000000000000 0000000000000000000000000**

"You know what I just saw the newest show those tow were on and I've decided that we should all give up." Quinn says motioning to Brittany and Santana who are having a private quiet argument.

"Why don't we ask them some random questions." Puck suggests.

"Hey Britt I have a question for you." Kurt says.

"Sure," Brittany says shrugging.

"Who takes longer to get ready?"

"San,"

"Me,"

"You'll never be able to stump us with questions like that." Brittany giggled.

"Come on. Britt let's go, wants to gets to some lady baby making." Santana says.

"Later,"

Everyone stares as they leave.

**I've had this piece finished for a while but was just too lazy to type it up. Hope you all enjoy and just so you all know I've never seen an episode of the Newlywed Game so I apologize if I got any parts wrong. I sort of changed it slightly too.**


End file.
